Just a glimpse
by su22
Summary: Who knew that just a glimpse could get a person into this much trouble? A KakaSaku story.
1. Chapter 1

**It Was Just a Glimpse that caused it all!**

It Was Just a Glimpse

Kakashi was sitting on the ground his back up against a tree. He had two shuriken laid out in front of him. He held one of the shuriken up and looked at the sharp weapon looking for any dullness in the edges. He ran his thumb gently over the edges.

Seeing that there was nothing wrong with the first one he put it back in his hip pouch.

He then picked up his second shuriken and inspected it. He was running his thumb over the edges, when Sakura came bounding out of the forest in her civilian clothes and into the small clearing he was in.

"Hello Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked up and gave a nod and a, "Hmm…"

As Kakashi looked up his thumb pressed down a little too hard on the edge of the shuriken. Kakashi hissed as he realized he had nicked his thumb. He looked down at the blood on his thumb. He was sorely tempted to pull down his mask and suck on his thumb till the blood would stop flowing.

He was surprised when Sakura was kneeling in front of him one knee on the ground on the other had a foot planted on the ground. Sakura's skirt slid up.

"Umm…ah...Sakura?"

Sakura grabbed the hand that had the cut thumb and started to heal it, "This shouldn't take long."

Kakashi could feel his nose start to bleed, being a gentleman placed his other hand in front of his eye and masked nose, "Sakura you shouldn't sit like that in a skirt."

Sakura had finished healing the wound. She looked at him confused and looked down. Her eyes widened.

Sakura squeaked and fell over backwards. She quickly shoved her hands down on her blue skirt.

Sakura's blush was bright red as her voice came out weak, "Did you see?"

Kakashi knew it would not be wise to tell her that he saw the pale pink panties he happened to get a glimpse of.

He did not want to be nursing any broken ribs any time soon. Or be subjugated to any type of physical attack that Sakura would give him.

Maybe if she did kill him he would have a wonderful funeral with lots of white flowers, maybe in respect they would bring him to his funeral two hours late in fond remembrance.

Kakashi pulled his hand away from his face as he looked directly at Sakura he shook his head, "No, Sakura I didn't see a thing."

Sakura pursed her lips, "Then why is there a dark trickle coming off your mask?"

Kakashi remained calm and collective as his bloody nose gave him away, "Sweat."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Since when does sweat come out of the nose?"

"I have a rare condition?"

"Are you getting sick?"

"I might be." If getting turned on by seeing my ex-student's panties is normal terminology of being sick. Then yes.

Sakura was on her knees before Kakashi this time her skirt came just above her creamy white knees.

Kakashi didn't move as she pulled off his headband and had put a hand on his forehead checking his temperature.

"You're very warm." She said.

Kakashi could smell Sakura she smelled faintly of coconut and a little like vanilla.

"What kind of shampoo do you use?"

Sakura pulled back and frowned, "Why?"

"Did you eat something with coconut in it?"

Sakura looked shocked, "I'm using a new conditioner with coconut oils in it."

"Hmm…" He brushed a finger in her hair and pulled a lock towards himself, "smells nice." He sniffed and regretted it as the smell of blood came back up his nose and into his throat.

He pulled a hand to his mouth and started coughing involuntarily.

As soon as Kakashi's coughing fit was over he noticed Sakura was frowning at him, "What?"

She had her hands on his neck before he could stop her she was moving her fingers in a circular motion, "Your glands aren't swollen. Hmm…Pull down your mask. I want to check your throat just in case."

"No, I'm fine."

"Stop being a baby and pull it down."

"Oh, is that…" Oh Crap! He couldn't think of any excuse to get out of this. If she saw the blood she would know that he saw her panties and then he would be a dead man.

Sakura had her left hand clamped down on his shoulder keeping him from getting away. Sakura's fingers were at the edge of his mask.

"Sakura please don't do this!"

"Kakashi if you're sick I have to make sure. So then I can heal you right away." Sakura's fingers curled underneath the material of his mask and it started to come down slowly.

"You know Sakura this can be considered as a form of rape!"

Sakura stilled in the process of taking down his mask, "You've got to be kidding me."

Kakashi quickly rushed on, "So you don't need to see if my throat is sore or not."

Sakura seemed to be thoughtful for a moment then looked at him with an apologetic look on her face, "Kakashi I'm a medic. And I know this is going to sound wrong but…If it means that I have to as you say 'rape' you then I'll do it because I'm a good medic. And because that is what good medics do."

Kakashi blushed slightly as Sakura's hand continued to inch the mask down, "You normally rape your patients. I thought I was special for a moment."

To Kakashi's disappointment the hand didn't stop from pulling his mask down. Sakura shook her head slightly, "You're so weird."

Kakashi's face was exposed to Sakura, bloody nose and all.

Sakura's face paled a bit as her eyes went wide. It was true Kakashi Hatake was a handsome man but that trickle of blood running down his nose…told Sakura all she need to know.

Sakura's hand tightened to an excruciating force on Kakashi's shoulder. He grimaced in pain and looked her directly in her eyes.

Her eyes were shining with a dangerous glint in them her jaw was clenched tight.

Kakashi was pulling off her hand on his shoulder and mask, "Now, Sakura…" Kakashi managed to pry off her hands and stand up with his back against the tree.

Sakura's voice came out low and steady as she glared at him with her hands clenched into fists, "You're a…" Then her voice became a shout, "DEAD MAN!"

Kakashi made off running through the forest at top speed towards the village, with Sakura not far behind on his heels.

Yamato was walking out of a grocery store with a loaded down plastic bag. He witnessed Sakura hot on Kakashi's heels yelling, "Get back here Kakashi!"

Yamato shook his head. Every time a woman saw Kakashi's face they ran after him.

"Yamato stop her! She's trying to kill me!"

Considering the fact that Kakashi stuck him with the last bill from Ichiraku Ramen last week, Yamato didn't bother to help but to say, "It's your own fault Kakashi-sempai."

"Traitorous kohai!" Kakashi yelled as he ran past him.

Yamato smiled as he shouted encouragement as Sakura ran past him, "Go get him Sakura!"

Maybe he could help a little bit. Sakura was never going to catch up at this rate.

Yamato did a quick hand seal and a root popped up out of the ground. The root tripped Kakashi. Kakashi fell inelegantly flat on his face.

Sakura came to a stop in front of Kakashi as she tried to catch her breath.

Kakashi scrambled to get up, when Sakura's hand clamp down on his shoulder and hauled him upright.

Yamato was watching the two like he was watching an interesting movie. Damn if only he had some popcorn to munch on.

The tension between the two was intense. It practically rolled off in waves.

Sakura had one hand clamped down on Kakashi's shoulder the other was clenched and she was staring at him breathing in short pants.

Kakashi was breathing hard as well. He looked at Sakura trying to find the words to apologize so she wouldn't kill him.

They stood there staring at each other. To anyone watching, such as Yamato they would think that the tension was sexual and not anger.

It was taking to long, it was driving Yamato crazy. "Just kiss already!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank Pance who reviewed the story first. You wanted to know Kakashi's and Sakura's reaction and I felt bad for leaving it at a cliffhanger like that so I'm going to continue the story.**

**Also to Darkchocol8807 I'm glad you like it! I hope you like the rest of it!**

Chapter 2

Kakashi felt Sakura's fingers digging in tightly on his shoulder. If looks could kill this would be the last thing he would see.

Sakura gritted her teeth together her eyebrow twitched as she hissed out an angry, "Kakashi you-."

"Just kiss already!"

Both Sakura and Kakashi were shocked by the sudden shout for a moment.

Kakashi gave a confused expression and a, "What did he say?"

Sakura's jaw dropped as she said the same, "What did he just say?"

They both turned their stares to Yamato.

Why were they looking at him like that?

Yamato repeated his shout, "Damn it! Just kiss already!"

Sakura blushed something fierce as she looked away from him, "You're an idiot!"

Kakashi smiled hoping this might get him out of the danger he was in, "Sakura we should oblige our observer."

Sakura shot back at him, "I think you've had enough obliging and observing for one day."

Kakashi protested, "I barely saw anything."

"Oh really?" she asked challengingly while digging her nails into his shoulder.

Kakashi gave a small grimace as her nails dug in, "Yes, I didn't see a thing."

"Okay, then you can answer my questions."

Kakashi didn't like where this was going as he gave an uncertain, "Okay."

"What color is my shirt?"

"Red."

"What color is my skirt?"

"Blue"

"What color are my eyes?"

"Green."

"What color is my hair?"

"Pink."

"What color are my panties."

"Pi-" Kakashi stopped himself before he could finish but it was already too late.

"So you didn't see anything, huh!" Sakura clenched her hand tighter on his shoulder hoping to draw blood.

"Well…." Kakashi was reaching for anything that might save him then a sudden thought hit him, "Why were you in the forest in the first place?"

Sakura's grip slackened on his shoulder as she tried to come up with an excuse her face becoming a slight tinge of pink, "Uh…well….that is…uh…" she stared directly at his chest and protested shaking her head, "This isn't about me!"

Yamato had to admit this was better than the soap operas he watched every once in a while on the television.

Yamato wondered whether or not he should be selling tickets or writing this down.

Kakashi's eyebrow lifted suggestively, "It does happen to bring up the point of the issue though, now doesn't it."

"Uh…um…ah…" Sakura couldn't think then her eyes narrowed as she looked at him as she processed that last bit of his sentence, "Just what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you wanted to show me!"

"Wha-!" Sakura's hand fell from Kakashi's shoulder.

"You sat that way on purpose didn't you?" He said pointing a finger in her direction in an accusing manner.

Sakura could feel her face getting red, "You are such a pervert you know that!"

"Not as bad as you apparently!"

Sakura's glared at him as her jaw clenched, "You want repeat that?"

There was a wide set grin on Kakashi's face as his eye crinkled in amusement "You like me don't you?"

Sakura's eyes widened then narrowed, "Of course I like you. I would like you even better if you were punched repeatedly for your immorally perverted mind."

Yamato had made a chair of wood and sat down watching the two argue smiling vaguely and nodding every once in a while to the conversation.

Yamato pulled out a bag of potato chips from his plastic bag and munched on them as he watched the free show going on before him.

"Why'd you come to find me and sit in such a provocative way then?"

She practically sputtered, "I didn't sit in a provocative way on purpose."

Kakashi folded his arms across his chest and stared at her, "Then why did you sit that way?"

"I….I forgot I didn't have any shorts on underneath!"

"You never wear shorts under your civilian clothing."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms defensively in front of her, "And…and just how do you know that?"

Kakashi pointed a finger to the top of his head, "Common knowledge."

The sound of a pop can tab was heard being pulled and popped open.

"How would you know I don't wear shorts under my skirt?"

Kakashi pointed to her skirt, "Well for one your skirt would be bulging in an unseemly way."

"You're sick for noti-"

Kakashi cut her off before she could finish, "Second these are your civilian clothes. Not your medic clothes." Kakashi smiled suggestively at her, "And another thing you couldn't seem to wait to put your hands all over me!"

Sakura looked absolutely appalled, "You're delusional!"

Kakashi leaned closer to her an eyebrow raised in a challenging manner, "Am I?"

"I was just checking to see if you had a temperature!" Sakura defended while blushing furiously.

"Then you proceeded to rape me!"

"Oh would you get over that already!"

"I'm the one who was violated!"

"I was just being a good medic you bastard!"

Yamato dropped his can of pop and his mouth dropped open.

Just exactly what had happened between these two?

Yamato felt the need to catch up, "Um…excuse me…but what's going on?"

Sakura and Kakashi both shouted at there observer, "Stay out of this!" Then they turned back to each other.

"Why did you come looking for me Sakura?"

"It was a coincidence! Haven't you ever heard of it?"

"Bullshit!"

Sakura waved a hand at him, "Okay why did you purposely cut your thumb on that shuriken?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

Sakura's eyebrows rose in a disbelieving way as she said in a sarcastic tone, "Sure you didn't do it on purpose."

"I didn't!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, then why did you heal me so quickly it's not like I would have bled to death!"

"I was being nice damn it!"

"I would have lived anyway and we wouldn't be in this discussion right now!"

Yamato spoke up as he stared at the two in front of him, "All this over a cut thumb?  And here I thought there was going to be some sort of dramatic kiss between you two. Man you guys are boring."

Kakashi glared at Yamato, "Who asked you? Were not boring at all damn it! You want see a romantic kiss you got it!'

Kakashi pulled Sakura in front of him and crushed his lips to hers.

**Please keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! **

**Pance, DarkC, shkh4ever, Marianna Elena, Akatsuki Child, Artemis 85, bored spitless, CherryBlossomDemon93, AnimeMangaFreak, Yuka-Chan16, and Writrgrl.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

Chapter 3

Kakashi turned a fierce glare at Yamato "Who asked you? Were not boring at all damn it! You want to see a romantic kiss you got it!"

Sakura felt Kakashi's hands grip her arms close to her body then she was being pulled towards him.

Sakura was utterly amazed by Kakashi's mouth on top of hers. Her eyes closed as she lost herself in the feel of Kakashi's warm and soft mouth against her own.

Kakashi normally didn't let his temper get the better of him at times but for some reason his blood was stirred beyond reasoning.

Which was why he was disturbed with the fact he was enjoying the way Sakura's body pressed against his and the way her mouth felt on his.

Kakashi had trouble moving himself away from Sakura. It was like his body didn't want to respond to his reasoning mind.

What the hell was he thinking?

Everything that happened after the kiss was a little bit hazy. Sakura had literally floored him.

Kakashi opened his eyes to look up at the sky that was now turning a reddish-orange color.

Yamato was crouched next to him lightly slapping his face, "Sempai are you okay?"

"What happened?" he asked trying to ignore the sudden pain in his chest as he sat up.

"Sakura punched you." Yamato couldn't keep from smiling, "You're lucky! I think you only flew about ten feet into the air."

Kakashi's eyes widened as realization dawned on him at what he had done, "Sakura."

Yamato nodded.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and grimaced from the pain in his chest, "Oh, god what was I thinking!"

"I'm sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut."

"No that's okay Yamato." Kakashi frowned a bit and turned his face towards Yamato, "Did she say anything before she hit me?"

Yamato stood to his feet and held out a hand towards Kakashi to help pull him from the ground, "She called you a pervert. Then she stomped away."

Kakashi grabbed Yamato's hand and was hauled up from the ground so he could stand on his own feet.

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair, "Maybe I should go and apologize to her."

"You might want to wait until she's calmed herself down."

Kakashi nodded in silent agreement.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he had done. What kind of idiot kissed his former student in that way? His mind answered his question, you apparently. The funny thing was that he wanted to kiss her again.

He was disturbed with the fact he had enjoyed the way Sakura's body pressed against his and the way her mouth felt on his.

Kakashi seemed to stare off into space he ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he muttered to himself, "I have a serious problem."

Kakashi was about to walk away when Yamato spoke up, "Kakashi-sempai," he pointed to his face, "Your mask."

Kakashi eyes widened realizing that his mask was down. He pulled it quickly up, "Oh, right thanks, Yamato."

Yamato picked a plastic bag from the ground that contained his groceries, "Can I ask you something Sempai?"

Kakashi turned and looked at him, "What is it?"

Yamato's face turned a pink, "Um…how did…you…you know?"

Kakashi looked at Yamato with some interest now as he raised an eyebrow in question, "How did I what?"

Yamato was looking down at the ground and he was shifting slightly in a nervous manner, "How did you…you…you know…what you were…talking about earlier?"

Kakashi felt confused as to what Yamato's question was but he wanted to laugh at the way the man was acting Yamato was acting like a nervous female, "What was I talking about earlier?"

Yamato's face turned bright red as he looked into Kakashi's face his voice becoming a bit strained, "How did you…get raped by Sakura?"

Kakashi turned away from Yamato and sighed in annoyance he started to walk away rubbing his bruised chest, "You're a big boy figure it out."

That probably wasn't the best thing to tell Yamato.

Yamato stood there while images of Sakura striping a protesting Kakashi his voice came out in hushed panic, "Oh, my god I've got to tell someone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi's mouth had been warm and soft and pressing so…why the hell was she even thinking about it!

Maybe her reasoning for calling Kakashi a pervert was to distract the fact that maybe she was a pervert as well?

NO! No that wasn't it! That wasn't the problem at all! He was the pervert, reading his porn while walking through the village. He was rude too. He would tell his students to meet him at five in the morning and didn't show up till around nine thirty. He had the problem not her!

What was she thinking? He wasn't her teacher anymore. They were apart of a team. The student teacher relationship was no longer existent.

She started to feel bad for even hitting him now.

Sakura found herself in front of her apartment door. She smacked her head against it, "Oh damn I've got a problem."

**Please keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. But I seriously had to keep rewriting this chapter. I think it was well worth it!**

Chapter 4

Sakura entered her apartment. She had made up her mind. She never wanted to talk to Kakashi ever again.

She dragged her hands over her face trying to relieve some of the frustration and the pounding headache that was assaulting her.

Sakura went directly to her bed with closed eyes hoping it would help. Sitting down on the bed she removed her sandals.

When she put her head down on the pillow she immediately shot up and out of the bed. She whipped around. She didn't expect this!

She all but screamed at the Copy-ninja who had taken up his new residence, in her bed. "What the hell are you doing in my bed!"

Kakashi gave an undisturbed, "Yo."

She screamed at him pointing to the door, "Get out!"

"Listen…" Kakashi got up from the bed and moved toward her.

She shouted in frustration, "No you listen!" Sakura put her hands up in a defensive position, "You're breaking an entry and I can retaliate."

Kakashi chuckled, "Actually I didn't break anything."

"Smartass remarks will get you nowhere!"

"I just wanted…"

She cut him off, "I know what you wanted you pervert now get out!"

Kakashi protested sighing in frustration, "I'm not a pervert."

Sakura crossed her arms in front of her, rolling her eyes and saying sarcastically, "I forgot your part saint."

"Uh…" When the hell did they start talking about sainthood, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sakura looked at the man as though he was complete idiot as she gave a reason that sounded reasonable to her, "Reading Icha Icha in the street counts as a perversion. So therefore you are not a saint!"

Kakashi looked even more confused as he gave her an unsure, "Okay. That obvisouly didn't come out right."

Now that Sakura thought about it, it did sound a bit idiotic and very confusing.

Sakura shook her head in frustration the headache was starting to pound in short pulses driving her crazy.

Sakura moved her hands toward her head as she rubbed her temples hoping to alleviate some of the throbbing, "Why are you even here?"

Maybe he wanted to apologize for his behavior earlier today.

Kakashi cleared his throat as he looked her in the face, "We have a mission, tomorrow."

Sakura looked deflated and confused as she gave a soft, "Oh." It wasn't exactly the apology she was hoping for.

"I still have to go tell Naruto and Sai." He looked away from her, "So I guess we'll meet you tomorrow at six-thirty, at the Hokage building, right?"

"Uh…" Sakura was a loss for words at the moment and nodded vaguely, hoping the headache would go away. (Both the man and the one in-between her eyes.)

Sakura had to put aside what had happened with Kakashi. Now was not the time to be mad at him especially if there was a mission to worry about.

Sakura followed Kakashi as he moved out of her bedroom and to her front door.

Kakashi had opened the door and walked out. Sakura walked forward to the door when she was about ready to shut the door he turned around.

Sakura was happy that he was going to be courteous and put the whole underwear thing behind them.

"It'll also give you time to change." Kakashi gave her a happy eye-crease while giving her a wide set grin from under his mask, "Maybe something black."

Sakura's face turned bright red. She slammed the door shut as a frustrated shout sounded from behind the door.

Kakashi moved quickly before Sakura could remember he was still out there or until she found kitchen knife and came after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He coughed and spluttered his drink back up as he choked out a much strained, "Yamato don't tell me shit like that!" Genma patted his front with a napkin trying to get the flecks of whisky out of his vest as he grumbled out, "Especially when I'm drinking."

"I swear to god!"

Genma shook his head while he kept dabbing his vest with the napkin, "That was one hell of a tall tale though."

"It's true though! I swear!"

Anko came over to the table and slapped a hand against it as she held a senbon between her fingers, "I take it," She put the senbon between her thumb and forefinger as she stared in anger at Genma, "this is yours!"

Genma put a hand to his mouth now feeling the missing senbon between them. At some point when he spat out his drink his senbon went with it. Genma gave Anko a sheepish look, "Sorry."

Anko slammed the senbon right in front of Genma causing it to stand erectly on the table.

She pulled out a chair and turned it around and straddled it, "So what are you ladies gossiping about over here?"

Genma smiled wearily as he took a sip from his glass, "Yamato just told me the boldest lie, with the straightest face imaginable."

Anko smirked and tilted her face towards Yamato, "Okay what is this great lie that you're telling?"

"It's not a lie damn it!"

Anko rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just tell me I could use a good laugh."

"Okay so I was walking out of the store when Kakashi comes running by. Sakura's chasing after him yelling at the top of her lungs. Then she caught up with him."

Anko put a hand up to stop Yamato, "How in the hell did she catch up to him? I can't even catch up with him at times."

Yamato blushed, "I kind of assisted."

Anko held a hand up, "Isn't it unwise to piss him off?"

Yamato visibly shuddered as he recalled some brutal and psychological tactics Kakashi had used when he used revenge tactics, "Yes."

Anko grinned widely, "I'm so telling him what you did."

Genma spoke up while he lifted the glass to his mouth again, "Just wait till you hear the rest."

Anko's eyebrows shot up as she looked towards Yamato, "There's more?"

"Anyway," Yamato began again, "Sakura caught up to him and they started fighting."

Anko shot him a confused look.

Yamato continued, "Well, more of they were shouting at each other."

Anko nodded in understanding.

"Then I found out she had raped Kakashi."

Anko kept nodding when she ran the sentence back over in her mind, "Wait! What…what did you just say?"

Genma smiled from behind his glass, "I told you."

Yamato looked calmly and repeated it more quietly as he blushed bright crimson, "Kakashi was raped by Sakura."

Anko burst out laughed slamming her fist to the table, "Oh, my god! That's so freaking hilarious!"

Yamato looked absolutely appalled by Anko's behavior, "It's not funny at all!"

That's when two more ninja came over to the table.

"Okay what's going on over here?"

"Okay I caught something between rape and Kakashi you have to tell me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genma yawned widely as he made his way toward the Hokage when he noticed the pink haired kunoichi of Kakashi's leaning against the wall.

His mind went back to what Yamato had told him and half the bar that night. He chuckled it was time to test out Yamato's little lie.

Sakura was waiting at the Hokage tower dressed in her medic uniform. Her back was leaning against the wall. She sighed in frustration while running a hand through her hair.

"Yo!"

Sakura stiffened a bit. Sakura didn't want to talk to this man.

He put one hand against the wall a little to close to her head.

Sakura glanced at the arm invading her personal space wanting to rip off said limb and beat him with it.

She looked into that smug face and the senbon protruding from his mouth.

"So," He said while giving her a wide smile, "How about you and me?"

The man who believed he was god's gift to women leaned a little closer causing the senbon to flick dangerously close to her face, "Get to know each other better."

Sakura gave him a wide eyed look which she hoped looked innocent enough while pressing a hand close to her mouth and giving a shocked, "I thought you were gay!"

The look on Genma's face was priceless, his senbon dropped downward and the smug grin on his face was wiped away.

Sakura turned toward him leaning a shoulder on the wall and crossing her arms, "Besides, why would I have any interest in you whatsoever?"

Genma gave her a saucy wink and a wide grin, "A little birdy told me you raped men for a living."

Sakura's head and glare snapped towards the senbon sucker with a roar, "What!"

Genma had to back up a step and his ears were ringing with the angry shout.

Sakura grabbed Genma by his vest.

Genma was saved by the sudden shout coming from Naruto in greeting to his teammate, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to see Naruto waving at her with Sai and Kakashi next to him.

Sakura smiled and waved back with one hand then she turned her gaze back to Genma and hissed out, "I'll kill you if you tell anyone!"

Sakura shoved Genma away from him causing him to fall flat on his ass and dust to fly up.

She ran towards her team smiling. Not hearing Genma's grunted, "It's a little late."

She smiled widely at Naruto and didn't bother to look at Kakashi or Sai.

They made their way into the Hokage tower to be assigned there mission.

Genma looked back almost dumbfounded, then a grin formed on his face, "Oh, I have to tell Anko now."

Genma felt this more than qualified as truth.

He chuckled a bit wasn't Shizune in the bar that night? She must have told Lady Tsunade by now!

**Please keep reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Genma ran at his top most speed towards Anko's apartment.

He banged his fist on the door as loud as he could to get the woman up.

"Come on Anko get up!"

He heard a grumbled garble coming from the closed door and a loud, "Better be damn important, to wake me up this early in the morning."

Genma was greeted with a very tired and messy haired Anko he was about to chat her ear off when he went into a small state of shock and a he whimpered a small, "Oh my, god."

Knowing Anko to be a tough woman, Genma could not exactly explain the night apparel that she was wearing.

For some reason a long pink night shirt with cute little kittens on the front playing with a ball of yarn was the last thing he expected to see on the kill happy psycho path.

Genma had to bite down very hard on the bottom of his lip to keep from bursting out laughing in Anko's face.

Anko stared at Genma as he stood there.

"What the hell's your problem?"

Genma was trying so hard to keep the laughter out of his voice. His voice came out highly strained and high pitched, "Nothing."

Anko rolled her eyes, "Your acting weird what do you want." She looked down at her self and sighed wearily.

Genma tried to focus on why he came to Anko's house. He was having much difficulty as the thought of her room popped into his head. The thought of kittens and the color pink splashed all over her room, maybe a few bunnies bouncing through green fields.

Her eyebrow twitched and she gave Genma a fierce scowl, "Do you find something amusing?"

Genma nodded then fiercely shook his head in immediate denial.

"There is only one way to deal with men who disturb me so early in the morning."

Genma looked a little worried as he noticed the dark expression and evil grin coming across her face, "And what exactly would that be?"

"A good fifty mile threatening run."

His eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What does that mean."

Her voice came out steady and even, "You're gonna die!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamato, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Sakura all stood together in the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with a stack of paper work to one side and a stack on the other and a folder neatly placed in the center that she was looking at.

Shizune was standing behind her mentor and friend smiling as she was looking at team Kakashi. Her attention was primarily focused on Kakashi and Sakura as they stood as far away from each other as possible.

Tsunade sighed, "The mission that I am giving you is considered and A-rank mission even though it could also turn into being and S-class. So that is why I decided to have Yamato go along with you on this mission."

Shizune let out a small giggle and stifled it with one hand.

Tsunade opened the file, "The two girls you will be guarding are Kitsuna and Hari. Kitsuna is a current wealthy landowner's daughter to the west of…"

Shizune let out another snort of laughter.

Tsunade turned and looked at her, "What exactly is so amusing."

Shizune cleared her throat and waved her hand to say that it was nothing.

Tsunade shrugged and turned back to her paper that she was reading, "Uh, oh, Kitsuna's cousin Hari thinks that she is being targeted by assassins. Hari has stated that she doesn't feel safe going back to the mansion unless there is some protection given to them."

There was another short burst of giggling behind her.

She chose to ignore it.

Kakashi was the first to speak up, "Why does she think they are being targeted by assassins?"

Tsunade shrugged, "Who knows. It'll bring in a lot of much needed money to the village though."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "So it's pretty much a babysitting gig."

She nodded, "Pretty much."

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest, "That's not a mission!"

No one in the room noticed as a small female entered the room, until she opened her mouth, "You'll shut up and you'll take it and you'll damn well like it, you little brat!"

Naruto turned to see a short brown haired girl with her hands on her hips staring at him in the open door.

"Who are you?"

Tsunade breathed in deeply and was relieved that she didn't have to lose her temper this time, "This is Hari. One of the girl's you'll be protecting."

Hari stared right back at the team that was to be protecting her and her cousin.

Naruto decided to take up the defensive, "Who are you are you calling a brat you don't look old enough to be calling me that, you should respect your elders."

Hari looked at Naruto with severe distaste, "Brat."

Sakura pulled Naruto into a fierce head lock as she made polite conversation, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura."

Hari smiled and started as Naruto turned a startling color blue, "I don't think he can breathe."

Sakura looked at Naruto and dropped him from the head lock laughing nervously, "Oh, he's fine. He's like a rubber band he always bounces back."

Sai came over and held his hand out with a polite smile, "Nice to meet you I'm Sai."

Hari stared at him, "You look like a glass of milk."

"And you look," Sai tried to say something nice back to her that he had learned from his books, "nice."

_Inner Sakura shrieked with fury "Come on you could have said something better than that Sai!"_

Yamato nodded his head respectfully and said his name.

When it came to Kakashi's turn he put up his hand and gave her friendly eye-crease smile and stated his name.

Hari blushed a bit, "Nice to meet you."

Sakura noticed the blush and was slightly disturbed. Even Inner Sakura was asking what the hell that was all about in angry tones. But what should she care anyway.

"I like the color of your hair."

Kakashi put his hand in back of his head and chuckled nervously as he gave her a thank you.

_Inner Sakura held up a fist, "I really don't like her!"_

Sakura's jaw clenched and her fist was balled into a tight fist. She put a hand to her head and shook it. She shouldn't be acting this way, as she put on a forced smile.

Tsunade told them all that since they met then they should all get the hell out of her office so she could get the next team assigned.

Once they had left Shizune burst out into laughter.

Tsunade frowned.

Shizune fell to her knees and slapped her hand on the desk as she kept laughing.

Tsunade's eye twitched, "What the hell is so damned funny?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genma was panting and gasping when the wind was literally knocked out of him with a furious kick from Anko.

Genma had realized the danger he was in when she had told him he was going to die. In no less then ten minutes she had managed to change into her regular clothes and shoes and tracked him down.

He lay gasping staring up at the blue sky trying to catch his breathe.

Anko stood over him looking quite pleased with herself, "What have you learned?"

Genma gasped as he gave his answer his chest heaving heavily, "No…waking….early….you….up…"

Anko smiled and nodded, "Close enough."

She sat next to him and pulled out a kunai from her pocket. She picked up a blade of grass and ran it against the kunai.

"So what did you have to tell me?"

Genma smiled as he turned his face toward her, "That thing Yamato told us about last night."

Anko picked up another blade of grass and stuck it in her mouth, "What about it?"

"It's true."

She rolled her eyes, "Where exactly did you get your precious source from."

"The horse's mouth a.k.a. Sakura."

Anko's jaw dropped, "You're so lying!"

"I'm not I swear on my pornos!"

"That is interesting news, looks like we'll have to tell Shizune."

Genma shot up, "Oh, crap what time is it?"

Anko shrugged, "I don't know but I'll go with you to the Hokage's to give this juicy bit of news."

She got up and put her kunai away. Genma got up slowly and walked behind her.

"Oh, yeah," Anko said stopping and turning to give Genma a serious look, "If you tell anyone about that shirt you saw this morning, I'll kill you!"

Genma smiled and nodded.

When they reached the Hokage's office, they could hear Shizune laughing.

They could hear the Hokage's voice loud and clear once they entered her office, "What the hell is so damn funny! You've been laughing for almost half an hour and you still haven't told me anything."

"Sorry I'm late."

Tsunade was in a huff, "And what exactly kept you Genma? You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!"

Shizune was still gasping for breath as she was still laughing.

Tsunade pointed an accusatory finger at Genma, "I'm going to be having freaking kittens if you don't tell me why you were late! You're on the clock!"

Genma smiled as the only word that came out of his mouth was, "Kittens."

She turned to Shizune, "and you…"

She was interrupted by a loud crashing sound she turned back to see Genma had crashed into her wall and an angry Anko holding out a fist.

**Please leave a Review!**


End file.
